A Life Fully Whole
by CoffeeBreakFangirl
Summary: Ginny is living the life she dreamed of when she was just a child. 3 Kids, a loving husband, and much more excitement than imaginable . Family/friendship. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Before I start I would like to say that I am writing this for fun and not for the ratings and I am not one of those writers that won't update till she gets more than 10 or so follows. I'll try and update as much as possible but I get writers block just like everyone elseso hang in there with me and give me suggestions on what should happen._

 _I apologize for my bad spelling and any mistakes I'll make. Please tell me nicely if you noticeanyso I am change it._

 _I believe that's all for now. I hope you like_ _ **A life fully whole.**_

* * *

Ginny moved her hand on her large belly to where her baby had kicked and smiled.

" Is everything alright, Gin?" Asked her living husband looking up from this book.

They where cuddling on their cumfy couch.

" Yeah, Harry, Everything's perfect." Ginny sighed happy.

Until now Ginny hadn't really felt her baby kick but once ortwice, now baby was moving around a lot right the Ginny was overjoyed.

" Here." She picked up Harry's hand and placed it where their baby was kicking the most.

Harry looked up at her and smiled.

Even though this was their third child,you wouldn't have been able to tell.

Ginny was 8 months pregnant, was very large, and could pop at anytime.

" You nasty little child!" Some one squealed from the kitchen. " I'll chop you up and cook you for dinner!"

Harry got up and walked to the kitchen towards the noise.

Ginny sighed and rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen. There was a sound of banging pots and pans.

James Sirius Potter was standing in the middle of a very white kitchen.

Harry had bent down and was now washing whitepowder of his eldest sons face with a rag.

Ginny put her hands on her hips.

" what did he do this time?" She asked.

" I have a pet!" James answered energetically.

" you do! What kind of pet?"

James pointed his little finger to the corner of the room where a large slug was moving.

" Uuuggg! James where did you get the slug?"

" I got it from uncle George! " James said happily.

" Harry what happened?" Ginny laughed a little.

Harry who was now helping the house elf clean up the mess answered.

" James brought the slug in and scared Mss. Diffie half to death. She was holding a sack of flour and threw it up in the air and well made this mess." Harry gestured to all the flour.

" remind me to thank Uncle George." Ginny said.

Harry laughed.

" James go clean up and find your brother we are going to Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's house for dinner. "

" Yay I'll get to see Fred!" With that James ran out of the white kitchen and out of sight.

" he's trouble! Big trouble!" Mss. Diffie muttered.

* * *

" Gin, Are you ready?" Harry called up.

Ginny didn't mind just wearing sweats to her parents house but dressed in a nice dress and did her hair and makeup. She was just about done when Harry called up.

" One second!" She called back.

Ginny put in a pair of earrings and went down stairs.

" You look gorgeous." Harry said.

" thank you." She smiled.

Ginny picked up Albus, got a handful of flu powder, walked into the fire place and said " The Burrow!" And they where off.

The sent of pumpkin pie, Tarts, And roost beef hit them as they stepped out of the Burrows fireplace.

" Hello, Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said as shegreeted her daughter and grandson from her kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was wearing her normal kitchen apron with spots on it and her lovely smile.

" Hello, Mum." She set Albus down and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

" Are Harry and James on their way?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

" Yeah they should be here soon."

Just as she said that Harry and James climbed out of the fireplace.

" Hello, Mum." Said Harry.

Harry had started calling Mrs. Weasley Mum when He had married Ginny because she was his mother-in-law but was also the only mother he had ever known.

he set James down and hugged Mrs. Weasley.

" Hi, Grandma Molly. " Said James also hugging his grandmother.

" Hello, Sweetie. Do you want to help me finish making the cookies?"

James face lit up very bright.

" Yes, Ma'am!"

James ran off to the kitchen with grandma Molly.

* * *

 _I know nothing really happened this chapter but I do have some plains for future chapters I just needed to get this boring partout of the way :)_

Love

~ Coffee


	2. Boys just wanna have fun

_A/ N_

 __

 _So my brother helped me write this chapter because I didn't want to do anything to drastic. Thank you little bro for helping me speed this up :P_

 __

The rest of the family arrived throughout the day and most where now helping with the cooking, Cleaning,playing with other cousins, or in James and Fred's case, Pulling pranks.  
The two boys had put bats in the oven, a skunk in the fireplace, and many many more creatures in many more strange places.  
It was Grandma Molly's birthday so everyone had come to celebrate.  
Ginny and Harrywhere sitting in the lounge talking to George and his wife, Angelina.  
" James has gotten so much bigger and smarter than last I saw him."Said Angelina. " so has Albus as a matter of fact. But James's pranks are very impressive."  
" Yes i don't even know where he gets most of his animals they just appear. " Ginny laughed.  
" Well that's a mystery to all of us, Isn't it, George?" Harry said with a twinkle in his eye.  
" yes it is, Harry. I have no clue who would give your son anything possibly dangerous." Replied George.  
" Its so good to see you, Gin." Angelina said. " It really has been to long!"  
From somewhere in the house they heard a scream then the thunder of tiny feet.  
Harry, Ginny, Angelina, and George got up and ran to see what had happened.  
Grandma Molly was sitting in the floor pointing at the pantry.  
George went over to the pantryand opened it. Laying inside was a very large, very green, and very scary snake.  
George picked it up and walked over to the window and threw it out.  
" there it's all gone, mum."  
Harry and George helped grandma Molly back into her feet and asked her what happened.  
" well I was just minding my own business making a lovely pie and needed some sugar. I walked over to the cabinet and there it was that snake!"  
The old woman was breathing very deeply and looked very flustered.  
The two boys standing in the corner where giggling. Harry saw them and walked up behind them.  
" What did you two do?" He asked sternly.  
The boys turned. James nudged Fred and cleared this throat.  
" Uncle Harry, we where just having a spot of fun!" Said the boy.  
" Yes Fred, I know. Where did you get the snake?"Harry asked calmly.  
" wefound it in the woods and asked teddy to put it here in the cabinet for us. "  
Teddy who had just arrived in the kitchen looked away from Harry as Fred said this.  
" teddy, did you do this?"  
" They asked me to! I didn't know it was going to scare grandma Molly." Teddy replied fast.  
" you boys are in a lot of trouble!" Harry said.  
All of the sudden Ginny cried out in pain.  
" Harry, Can you deal with them later? I believe the baby wants to join in with the fun." Ginny said breathlessly.  
Harry rushed over to Ginny and ran her over to the fireplace.  
They arrived at the hospital by flu powder and where soon takeninto thebirthing center. 

* * *

Harry smiled down at his new baby girl and lovely wife.  
Most of the family had come to see Lily Luna Potter and some friends had come as well so the small room they where in was cramped.  
Albus was sitting next to his mum and little sister petting Lily's small head.  
" What is sisters name?" Asked Albus.  
" Her name is lily." Answered Ginny.  
" like a flower?" Albus asked.  
Ginny laughed. " yes, Albus, exactlylike a flower."  
Albus looked at Lilly hard.  
" She doesn't look like a flower."  
" No she doesn't,sweetie"  
Ginny looked up at Harry then released she was missing a part of her happy family.  
" Harry would you find James and bring him over here so he can meet his new sister?" Ginny said.  
Harry went off to find his eldest son but couldn't see him.  
" Mum, Where is James?" Harry asked.  
" He's at the house eating breakfast with Fred. Why?" Replied Mrs. Weasley. When she realized what she had just said her eyes got wide.  
" oh, Harry I'm sorry I don't know how I forgot them! "  
" It's fine, mum."  
Harry walked back toward his wife and children.  
" Ginny, Mum accidentally left James and Fred at the house."  
At first Ginny looked happy, then surprised, then scared, and finally mad.  
" wait, what? James AND Fred!"  
Harry nodded.  
" Why did it have to be James AND Fred? James is in so much trouble!"  
" do you want me to go pick them up?" Asked Luna who was standing near by.  
" No if they where going to do something bad it would already be done." Said Ginny with a sigh. " but thank you Luna."  
" You welcome, Ginny." Luna smiled one of her mystical smiles and walked off. 

* * *

" James lead him over here!" Yelled Fred from inside the bathroom.  
The boys had made the Goole angry and it had chased them all over the house and was now chasing James threw the lounge.  
James ran yelling at the goole up stairs and threw the hall to the bathroom.  
James stopped in the door way then moved when the goole was close.  
" Shut the door, Fred!"  
Fred slammed the door shut then high fived his cousin and brother in crime.  
" Verygood job, James."  
" Very good job, Fred."  
The boys went down to the messy kitchen and got a glass of water.  
" what should we do now?" Asked James.  
" Let's put a large slug under uncle Ron'sbed!" Said Fred excitedly.  
" and pour all the silt out of the silt shaker then replace it with sugar. "  
" oh! And we can find the snake again and make the snake and goole fight!" Fred said.  
" no the snake is a little mean." 

* * *

" Dad, Would you like to hold her?" Harry asked mr. Weasley who had been starring at Lily.  
" Only if everyone else has had their turn. " mr. Weasleyreplied.  
Harry gently handed his daughter to his father-in-law.  
Mr. Weasley cuddled his granddaughter and smiled widely.  
" She looks just like her Mum."  
" Yeah she does." Harry said.  
" So, Harry who are the godparents?" Hermione asked.  
" Well, Ginny and I would like you to be her godmother, and we would like Ron to be her godfather. "  
" Harry I would be honoredto be her Godmother. " Hermione said excitedly.  
Ron who was watching his mum and Dad arguing over the baby didn't hear what Harry had said.  
Hermione elbowed him and cleared her throat.  
" Hey what the bloody hell?"  
" did you just hear what Harry just asked you, You moron!"  
Ron scratched his chin and then shook his head.  
" What's up, mate?"  
Harry repeated what he had said to Hermione and waited for a reply.  
" really? You want me to be her godfather? Wow, Um, sure, Harry I would love it." 


	3. Your gonna be in trouble

_A/N_

 __

 _I'm sorry I haven't really been writing much and I really don't have a excuse so I'll just say my dog ate my phone :D_

 _Please review and tell me what you think should happen in this fanfic._

 _I hope you enjoy this chapter_

 _Love_

 _~ Coffee_

 __

* * *

When everyone got home Harry walked around the house to find his son and nephew.  
" Oh there you are." Harry said. " Come here, please."  
The two boys walked up to Harry for theirpunishmentthat was sure to come.  
Harry bent down so he could look in the boys in their eyes.  
" If you tell me now what you did I'll be a lot happier than I would be if I found your presents myself." Said Harry. " James what did you two do while we where gone?"  
James shrugged and looked at Fred who also shrugged.  
" We ate breakfast while you where gone, Dad." James said.  
" Alright I know your lying but your not going to tell me anything." Said Harry."I'm just not going to eat or sleep while we are here. "  
Harry stood back up and walked away shaking his head and laughing under his breath.  
The boys burst into a fit of laughter.  
" Should we have told you dad?" Fred asked.  
" Na He'll figure out what we did soon." 

* * *

Ginny kisses her beautiful baby girl on her forehead and slid a hat on.  
" I've said this before, but Ginny, She is adorable!" Hermione said.  
Ginny handed Hermione Lilly and got up to make her a bottle.  
" Thank you mione,I agree ofcourse." Said Ginny. " Would you like to feed her the bottle?" Hermione nodded and Ginny handed the Godmother the bottle.  
" I suppose I need to find James, he needs to meet his sister." Ginny sighed and laughed. " I haven't gotten over the fact thatit wasboth James and Fred that where left behind! "  
Ginny walked out of the room before Hermione had a chance to say anything.  
" Oh Harry, where's James? " asked Ginny.  
Harry was getting Albus a small snack of grapes and bananas.  
" Last I saw him he was out in the back. " Harry replied.  
" Thank you." Ginny kisses her husband on the lips and walked outside to fine her eldest son.  
" ...and finds the goole."Fred said in a hushed voice.  
" Good idea. Let's sit in uncle Percy's room so we can climb out on the roof if we need to escape." Said James also in a hushed voice.  
" What are you two planing?" Ginny said.  
The boys yelled and backed away from Ginny.  
" Nothing mum! I love you!" James said.  
" Oh really? How will I get you to tell me then?" Ginny thought for a second. " How about I tickle it out of you!"  
Ginny grabbed both boys and tickled them till they where crying.  
" We traded the gooley in the bathroom!" James said taking deep breaths.  
" Thank you, James. You can go now."  
The cousins tookoff as fast as their little legscould go. Fred tripped but James helped him up and they continued to run.  
Ginny giggled and walked back inside the house and waited for someone to go to the bathroom. 

* * *

Little more than a hour Ginny heard a scream coming from up stairs.  
She and Harry ran upstairs to see just who was tricked by the troublesome cousins.  
The bathroom door was cracked open and there where whimpering sounds coming from it.  
Ginny slowly opened the door and inside she saw her brother Charley.  
" What the bloody hell! How did he get here? Fred and George couldn't get him to more how did the boys?" Charley said quietly as to not wake the sleeping goole that was lounging in the bath.  
It took all of Ginny's will power not to laugh out loud.  
Thankfully Charley had found the goole after he had pulled up his pants.  
" How do we get this fuckin thing out of here?" Asked Charley.  
" I don't know. I'll go get Harry."  
Ginny walked back down stairs and found her husband in the lounge eating some type of cake that Mrs Weasley had made.  
" Who yelled and was it James's fault?" Harry asked threw a mouthful of cake.  
" it was Charley that yelled andYes it was James's fault." Ginny said. " the boys somehow got the goole in the bathroom."  
Harry laughed spraying cake all over the coffee table.  
Ginny tried to look stern but she couldn't and soon joined in with the laughing.  
" Come on Harry we have to save my brother." Ginny said as she pulled Harry up from the plush chair he was sitting in and run back up stairs.  
" Should you be moving around this much? You just had a baby" said Harry.  
" I'm fine, Harry! Honestly you would think I just died and was brought back to life!"  
Ginny was of course over exaggerating but Harry saw her point.  
" Hey, Harry, mind helping me?" Charley asked calmly.  
Harry chuckled quietly and Ginny hit him on his shoulder.  
" I suppose so." Harry replied.  
Harry levitated the goole into theairslowly and took him down the hall and out of sight.  
" Are you alright?" Asked Ginny walking over to her brother.  
" Yeah it just scared me. I'm just glad that it's a hard sleeper."  
Ginny nodded and giggled.  
" I didn't realize how girlie your scream was till now."  
" It's not girlie... It's just to manly for any other manly man to sound like." Charley said confidently.  
Ginny laughed and then heard 2 more laughed join in.  
Ginny looked around and saw 4 eyes peering from threw a door jam at her and her brother. When the boys realized that Ginny was looking right at them they ran out of sight.  
" The little brats! I should have guessed. I'll get them back." Said Charley.  
" Go ahead! They deserve it."  
Charley laughed and walked down stairs and out of sight. 

* * *

At the end of the week the Potters said goodbye and went home with Lilly for the first time.  
Harry carried is daughter in and walked her around the house telling her about things that happened in that room and about family that she hadn't already met.  
Harry knew Lilly wouldn't remember any of it but he loved talking to his little girl and holding her.  
Wall Harry was talking to Lilly, Ginny was tuckingthe boys in for bed and preparing Lilly's room.  
Well past midnight Harry finally brought Lilly up stairs and laid her down to sleep in his room.  
Ginny had fallen asleep while waiting for Harry so Harry quietly tucked her in and went to bed himself.

 _A/N_

 _Yet again please, please review I would love to talk to my few lovely followers._

 _I hope everyone had a amazing Fourth of July and also a safe one._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	4. He is back

**A/N**

 ****

 **Thanks so much hmb20005 for reviewing! It really did make my day! I'm so glad you are enjoying my silly fanfic :D**

 **DISCLAIMER I am J.K Rawlings and am about to go play cricket with the Royal family after having tea with the big friendly giant.**

 ****

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since Lilly Luna was born and the potters where exposed.  
Her first night in the house she cried all night and that morning James went over to his friends house and spent a few nights there.  
Lilly was a fairly good baby in the day though and didn't cry unless she had to.  
Albus holding his new sister and feeding her a bottle.  
Harry had started coming home early so he could help with the kids while Ginny cooked or viceversa. 

* * *

Ginny bouncedthecrying infant as she entered The bathroom to clean her up.  
James had brought a frog in the house and gave it to his sister so she was now covered in dirt and frog pee.  
Ginny ran some water in the sink and washed her baby.  
As Ginny was dressing Lilly, James came in.  
" Mum, I'm sorry." He mumbled asHe hung his head. " I won't bring THATfrog in the house ever again."  
Ginny looked at him with a unsatisfied look on her face.  
" I won't bring ANY frogs in the house ever again."  
Ginny smiled at him and he left the room probably to go sulk in his room.  
" There you go little girl. Do you feel better now that you no longer have dirt on you?"Lilly smiled then sneezed.  
" I'll take that as a yes" Ginny laughed.  
Ginny walked down the hall and intothe lounge to her son.  
" Mum, I hold sissy?" He said hopefully. " Please?" Ginny looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:00 o'clock.  
" Yes but your father is about to be home and he willwant to hold her as well." Ginny set Lilly Luna in Albus's lap and gave him a pacifier.  
" Thanks, Mummy!"  
Ginny walked away smiling.  
" Well at least one of my kids likes his sister." Ginny thought.  
Just a few minutes later Harry entered the lounge and say next to Albus.  
" Hey, Al. How are you doing?"  
Albus rocked his sleeping sister a little.  
" I'm good, Daddy. Hold sissy?" Albus looked a little sad.  
" No I'm going to help your mum cook."  
Albus grinned and continued to rock Lilly.  
Harry got up and went to the kitchen.  
" Hello, Love." He greated his wife. " How was your day?"  
Ginny put done the spoon she was using to stir the soup with and hugged Harry.  
" It's been a bet crazy. James brought a frog inside and gave it to Lilly, Albus fell down the stairs, James got intruble with Mrs. White for running overher flowers with his bike and hurther cat, but he did help with the washing earlier and  
took out the garbage. Albus held Lilly most of the day and I've been cleaning. How was your day?" Harry ran his fingers threw his hair a few times before answering.  
" Um, Well one Death Eater has been up to no good. Lucius Malfoy actually."  
"Lucius Malfoy?."  
Ginny was silent.  
" Can you finish this?" She asked her house elf.  
Ginny drug Harry to their bedroom and shut the door.  
" Lucius Malfoy?What the hell did he do now? AndDon't tell me Dracowas in on it."  
Harry didn't answer.  
" Bloody hell! What happened Harry?"  
Harry started passing and that didn't help Ginny calm down at all.  
" Draco wasn't in on it I told you he changed, Gin. Lucius has been, Um, well he's been kidnapping young witches and a few of them are now, um, with child."  
Ginny was shocked into silence.  
" We are trying to hunt him down but we don't know where he is."  
Ginny remanded silent.  
" Do we know any of the witches?"  
" Um, Well yes. Do you remember Lavender Brown from school?"  
Ginny thought for a moment.  
" Isn't she the one that had a big crush on Ron and was a little insane?"  
Harry nodded.  
" Harry what can I do to help?"  
Harry stopped passingand smiled at her.  
" You could pay her a visit. Maybe give her some of the kids oldclothes."  
Ginny nodded and ran out of the room. 

* * *

Ginny carried a large box of extra baby clothes and toys down stairs to the front door.  
" Harry I'm going out!" She yelled.  
" Be safe. Love you!" Harry yelled back.  
Ginny picked up the box and aperated out of their house and to Hermione and Ron'shouse.  
" Oh!" Hermione exclamed. " Ginny I didn't know you where coming."  
Ginny set the box down.  
" I'm sorry Hermione, I forgot to send a owl over."  
Hermione put a book mark in the book she was reading and hugged ginny.  
" what's the box for?" Hermione asked.  
" Oh that's what I came over..." Ginny explained what Harry had told her and her plain.  
" So you want to collect baby clothes and take them to all the witches that where hurt by Lucius Malfoy?" Hermione asked. " I think that's verynice of you,Gin. Of corse I'll help." 

* * *

The following weeks Hermione and Ginny went from house to house collecting anything that could be used by the young witches and cooking some meals for them.  
Every morning Ginny would wake up before the sun rose and At the end of every day Ginny would come home and pass out atthe table.  
Harry eventual told her that she had to stop going so early and come home so late but she of corse wouldn't listen, butHarry didconvinced Her to take aday off every week. 

* * *

**A/N**

 ****

 **It took me 2 days to come up with this tiny chapter so I'm just going to upload it now ;)**

 **Please review and give me ideas of what should happen.**

 ****

 **Love**

 **~ Coffee**


	5. Oops

**A/N**

 ****

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. So much has been happening and I've been kinda stressed out. I promise I'll stick to updating every other day.**

 ****

* * *

Ginny slowly got out of her warm bed to pick up Lilly Luna.  
Quitly Ginny opened and then shut the door to Her and Harry's room and walked, Half asleep, to Lilly's room.  
" Outch! " Ginny squealedand jumped back. She had stepped on one ofAlbus's many Dragon toys. The one she had stepped on was _Peruvian Vipertooth_ and Albus had named him Fangs. Fangs was his favorite after his _Antipodean Opaleye_ named _Nails._

Ginny picked up Fangs and placed him gently on a bookshelf that was a little ferther down the hall.  
Ginny opened the door to Lilly's room.  
Lilly's room was painted to look like the sky with the wall getting darker the ferther up you look. There where also white and pail pink cloudsfloated around the wall slowly.  
Ginny walked to the crib that was placed in the middle of the room and picked up Lilly.  
" You do not like to sleep do you, Baby?" Ginny cuddled her and spoke gently.  
Lilly rubbed her eyes and smiled at her mum.  
Ginny sighed and sat down with Lilly in a plush rocking chair that sat in the corner.  
" I don't know what to do you with you, Lilly, but to tell you the truth I don't really mind you waking me up." Ginny said softly. " We don't get to spend much time together do we? I might take you with me tomorrow so you don't have to say at home with  
Ms. Fig and her cat. "  
Ginny rocked the chair a little and Lilly slowly drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Ginny unpacked a box full of baby clothes and bibs onto Lavender Browns pink couch.  
" She is just to precious, Ginny!" Lavender said as she bounced little Luna. " I can't believe I'm having a boy though! If I get pregnant by some jerk faced son of a bitch I would at least want a girl!"  
Ginny stood up and walked over to Lavender.  
" Yeah I guess your right but it's still a wonderful thing to have a boy, even if his father is thejerkiestfacedson of a bitch that the world has ever seen."  
A tear slid down Lavenders face.  
" I never would have guessed that I would getpregnant when I'm unmarried, not a girlfriend, and without a baby daddy to help."  
Ginny took Lilly out of lavender's hands and set her down.  
" it'll be ok and if it's now then you have me to help you." Ginny hugged her crying friend.  
" yeah Thanks for being here for me, Gin, it means a lot." Lavender sniffed. " this kid better not look like Lucius!"  
" And if he does I'll help you hunt him down and murder him." Lavender laughed. " well I might do that anyway."  
Ginny stepped back and returned to unpacking the clothes.  
Lavender stroked her belly.  
" At lease I only have 3 months left I hate all the food aversions and morning sickness. Morning sickness isn't accurate it's more like all day sickness!"  
Ginny nodded and laughed a little.  
Lavender walked over to her and picked up a onesie.  
" well I guess I can still dress my little boy in pink, can't I?" 

* * *

" Hey, Al. " James poked Albus. " Al. Al. Al."  
Albus looked up from his book.  
" Yes, James?"  
James scooted closer to Albus.  
" Do you want to see meflyDad's broom?" James whispered so Ms. Fig couldn't hear.  
" Is it a good idea?"  
James thought for a second.  
" It would be fun."  
Albus also thought for a moment.  
" I'll watch you fly, James."  
The boys got up from the table where they where playing and eating a small snackand walked outside.  
James told Albus to stay next to the house while he grabbed the broom.  
Albus sat patiently with his back to the Potters White House.  
A moment or two later James flew out from behind the house and circled above Albus as he laughed.  
James did some flips and then landed next to Al.  
" That was amazing!" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.  
" Do you want to try, Al?"  
The smile vanished off of Albus's tiny face and he went pail and he started shaking.  
" N-No th-th-thank you." He stuttered.  
James laughed.  
" But it's a lot of fun."  
Albus shook his head.  
" Ok then, Chicken."  
Albus stopped shaking and stood up taller.  
" James, I-I want to try."  
James nodded.  
" I knew you weren't a chicken!"  
James showed Albus how to mount the broom, How to go and how to stop. He also took Albus for a test ride before he let his little brother ride by himself.  
" This is fun, James!" Albus yelled while holding on tightly to his big brother.  
" I told you, Al!" 

* * *

Ms. Fig woke up from her delightful nap and looked out of the window at the boys flying the broom.  
" At lease they are having fun." She went back to sleep while stroking her cat white cat,Mr. Fuz ball.  
Mr. Fuz ball leaped out of her lap and ran to the kitchen.  
He climbed onto the table and started eating the stalecake that James and Albus had left. 

* * *

When Ginny was done helping Lavender and unpacking all of the baby clothes shepicked up Lilly and said goodbye to Lavender.  
Ginny and Lilly aperated to the house of another friend of hers, Luna Lovegood.  
Ginny opened the door to her house and walked in.  
" Luna!" Ginny yelled as she took out a small box from her pocket.  
Luna appeared from behind a corner that lead to her bedroom.  
Unlike lavender who had rich parents that had bought her a nice house after she graduated, Luna had moved into a small apartment in diagonally.  
Ginny set the tiny box andenlarged it.  
" Ok so I found you some blue cotton clothes sown together by nargil hair. "  
Luna's far away smiles widened.  
" Thank you very much, Ginny. Lilly should really be wearing yellow it keeps the windretels away, you know and with her hair being the color red she will attract them."  
Ginny nodded.  
" I will make sure that no Windretels hurt my daughter, Luna, thank you."  
Luna looked a bet worried.  
" They wouldn't hurt her just make her dumber." 

* * *

James landed the broom and hopped off.  
" It's your turn."  
Albus looked scared but took a deep breath.  
" Ok I'm ready, James."  
Albus slowly rose into the air and then shot forward away from the house.  
James was yelling something but it was inaudible to Albus.  
Albus squealed and tried to remember how to slow down.  
When he finally did he was so far away from the house that he couldn't even see it.  
Albus whimpered a little then got a good idea.  
" If I came from that way I must go that way."  
Albus did just that. He turned the broom around and went back towardthe house fast. 

* * *

James was freaking out.  
" Mums going to kill me! I lost Al!"  
James passed.  
" I'm going to run away! Yes I'm going to run away and I'm not telling anyone. Not even ms. Fig!"  
James ran inside and slowly climbed the stairs so he wouldn't wake Ms. Fig.  
He reached his room and ran around looking for stuff that he might need.  
James finally realized he needed a trunk andstarted looking for one in that attic.  
" Maybe Dad wouldn't mind me using his."  
The trunk was on a shelf where James couldn't reach. 

* * *

Albus was grinning when he finally could see his home again.  
" It's just a little bet away Nails,We are almost home!" Albus said to his Dragon that he had tucked into his shirt before beginning the flight.  
" This is fun, Nail, may we do it again?"  
" No, al this is not fun I hate heights." Albus said in a higher squeaky voice.  
" Alright I won't bring you next time I'll bring Misty because I can not find Fangs. "  
Misty was his _Hungarian Horntail._

" Fine master, al Misty loves the heights."  
Albus sighed.  
" I know you like her but that's gross, Nail. "  
" But I told you that you may be the best man in our wedding!"  
Albus sighed again.  
" I know but that's still gross and I don't want baby dragons running around my room." 

* * *

James had drug some boxes and old books over to the shelf and stacked them on top of each other and was now standing at the told of them.  
" Almost there! Almost, almost..." James grabbed onto the handle and tugged.  
The trunk fell off the shelf and onto the hard followedsuit and so did all of the boxes and books that he had stood on.  
James shook himself off and grabbed the trunk.  
" Thank you I am, James!" James bowed to the boxes and walked downstairs dragging the trunk behind him. 

* * *

Ms. Fig woke up to hear someone dragging something down the stairs.  
She got up slowly and walked up the stairs.  
" Hello? James, Albus?"  
" Ms. Fig?" Answered James worried.  
" what are you up to?"  
James get ever more worried.  
" I am just playing in the attic, ma'ma. "  
Ms. Fig nodded and walked back to the chair she was napping in and fell back to sleep.  
Her cat ran upstairs and into James's room.  
Mr. Fuz ball jumped onto his bed and cuddle inside a blanket. 

* * *

Albus flew past James's window and knocked on it.  
James looked up and saw his brother. He ran to his window and opened it.  
" ALBUS! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!"  
Albus was surprised by his brothers excitement and laughed.  
" Nail didn't like it but I thought it was fun. "  
James laughed and tried to hug his brother.  
" James?"  
" Yes, al?"  
" can I get down please?"  
James nodded and ran downstairs and out the back door as Albus flew down.  
" Do you remember how to land it?"  
Albus shook his head.  
" Al, bring the broom down a little and I'll help."  
Albus brought the broom down a little.  
" A little more, Albus."  
Albus shook his head.  
" I can't!"  
" Why not?"  
" because I would hit you!"  
" then you have to land it yourself."  
That scared Albus even more.  
" No!" 

* * *

" Ginny, would you like a small glass of tea?"  
" I would love a cup of tea. Thank you Luna."  
Luna ran off to the kitchen and was back with a beautiful tea pot that was a light blue and had flowers and matching tea cups.  
" Where did you get that pot, Luna? It's very pretty."  
Luna prepared two cups of tea.  
" it was a house warming gift from my father. And it is quite wonderful isn't it?"  
" How is your father?"  
Luna sighed.  
" it's been a long time since I've seen him actually. The last time I saw him he was doing well. Thank you."  
" why haven't you seen him in a long time?"  
" Well, He's been very busy with his work and he moved to Ireland about a year ago. I miss him dearly."  
Luna took a sip of tea.  
" That's sad I'm sorry, Luna."  
" Thank you but it is not you fault so you shouldn't apologize and I'm not to sad about it, he always wanted to move to Ireland and he is very happy."  
" Alright then I will not apologize. " Ginny smiled at her friend and then looked at the clock. " I had better get going, Lilly needs to be fed."  
Ginny got up and hugged Luna.  
" thank you for the tea!"  
Ginny and Lilly aperated back to their home to find Albus crying and James cuddling him. 

* * *

**A/N**

 ****

 **Hehehe cliff hanger! What are they going to do? Is Albus going to be ok? Is Ginny going to be mad at the boys? We all know the answer to the last question. Yes of corse she's going to be mad.**

 **Love you guys**

 **~ Coffee**


	6. The end

**A/N**

 ****

 **I willjust getstraight to the will bemy lastchapter ofthis fanfic. I'm not reallyfeelingthe charactersor the story.I should havehad astory line forthis when IstartedbutI did not.**

 **I will bestarting2 newfanficssoonandIpromisetheywillbegoodandwillbelong. I'vebeenworkingonthemsinceIstartedthisone.**

 **I tried to make this chapter good and I think I did well.**

 **Pleaseenjoythelastinstallmentof** _ **A life fully whole**_

* * *

_8 Years later..._

 __

" Mum do I have to go?" Albus wined and threw himself on his parents bed.  
" Albus, You know you have to go." Ginny sits next to him and sigh. " andLast year your brother snuck you into Hogwarts don't complain to me about not wanting to go."  
" But you and dad won't be there to save me after a few hours."  
Albus sat up and hugged his mum.  
" Mum don't make me go!"  
James starts laughing from somewhere.  
" James Sirius Potter you better not have stolen your fathers invisibility cloak again!"  
James roles his eyes and takes the cloak off.  
" I didn't steal it, Mum!"  
Harry walked in the room.  
" Ginny, he didn't have to steal it this year I just went ahead and gave it to him."  
James nodded from behind his father.  
" Fine then go put it up we are leaving in one hour."  
James ran off down the hall before his mother decided to take it away.  
" Abus doesn't want to go to school, Harry."  
Harry smiled at his son and sat next to him.  
" But you snuck to school last year."  
" Thats what I told him."  
Albus put his face in his hands and said something unable.  
" There's nothing to be worried about, Al. You already know Aunt Minnie who will be one of your teachers and James will be there." Harry said.  
" So will your cousins. Rose will be starting this year." Ginny added.  
" Yeah...I need to finish packing."  
Albus got up from the bed and walked out of the room.  
Harry slid over to his wife and wrapped one of hisarmsaround her. She layed her head on his sholder.  
" I don't want my baby boy to leave, Harry."  
" I don't want him to go ether but he needs to gin."  
" I know."  
They sat there in silence until it was time to leave. 

* * *

_20 years later..._

" Mum I'm going to go lay down. I honestly dont know how you possibly enjoyed being pregnant I am going to die!"  
Ginny and her husband laugh.  
" It was all worth it because now I have you and your rotten brothers."  
Lilly laughed as she walked upstairs and out of sight.  
" How did time go by this fast? James is married and has 2 kids, Albus is engaged, And Lilly was just married now pregnant. I'm starting to feel old." Said Ginny.  
" I don't know, Harry. It feels likeJust yesterday when we took Albus to the hospital for falling off my broom."

" And remember when Al kept us up because he couldn't sleep without his brother in the house?" Asked Ginny.  
" Oh and when you found out you where pregnant with Lilly and Albus almost fainted with excitement."  
" Remember when Mrs. Fight came over every day to watch the kids and she would bring Mr. Fluff or whatever his name was."  
" I still think I see that car around sometimes."  
" I'm glad you found Lucius."  
Harry nods and thinks back years ago when he and his best friendRon Weasley found Malfoy Sr and brought him back to the ministry.  
" He caused a lot of trouble for a lot of people." Harry said.  
" Remember when we went to Hogwarts?"  
Harry laughed.  
" Those where crazy years."  
" Yeah." Is all that Ginny could say. Memories where rushing back to her.

 _A very skinny boy with jet black hair, Baggy clothing, and a trolley with a beautiful white owl sitting in a cage, walking towards her and her family to ask how he might get on the Hogwarts express._

 _The same boy sitting at her dining room table because her brothers had saved him from his horrible Uncle, Aunt, and cousin._

 __

 _The feeling of seeingHogwarts, her new homefor the first time._

 __

 _Being kidnapped by Tom Riddle._

 __

 _The boy saving her._

 __

 _Seeing him threw the years as he grew and she did as well._

 __

 _Their first kiss and their time spent together before the war._

 __

 _The feeling of sorrow and regretwhen it wasannounced that Harry Potter is dead. Regret that she never got to tell him she loved him._

 __

 _Finding out he was alive..._

 __

 _Telling him she loved him, his smile afterward, his proposal, Their wedding._

AndMany more memories and feelings.  
" We've had a good life." Harry said.  
Ginny nodded.  
Harrytouched his scar that he had almost forgotten about. It had not pained Harry for many years. All was well.

 _  
_

 __

 __

 __


End file.
